The story of Wimpy Wisp
by CollieandShire
Summary: The tale of a sad little Wisp named Wimpy and his shameful exile from the Wisp community.


_Hello everyone! I'm back and with a new (and really random) story. This is my third time in the Brave archives, so howdy again! And let me warn my readers who've read my other Brave stuff, this is nothing like the other stories. It's really random but funny. :) (Might seem a little stupid to some, I just wanted to write a short story about an idea I had.)_

_This story is dedicated to Shame37, who encouraged me to write it. Hope it meets your expectations. :)_

_So enjoy and let me know what you all think! Please review! Thank you! Oh, and please participate in the Brave pole on my profile so I can know what other stories people want me to write in the Brave category. (Let's see if I can get around to writing them.) :D_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_The story of Wimpy Wisp_

It was obvious from the day Wimpy died and became a wisp that something was different about him. It was believed that before Wimpy became a wisp he was a squirrel, though no one was quite sure. All that anyone knew was that he was strange and rather...wimpy, hence the name.

His new wisp father and mother could tell something was off about him from the unusual size of his mouth and the way he whispered. Unlike all normal wisps who 'huhhhed' and 'heeehhhed' all the time, Wimpy didn't make any such noises. In fact, he really didn't say anything at all, except when asked to. And that's when he did the strangest thing of all-he sang.

And not just any type of singing, Wimpy sang _opera. _With a strong and beautiful soprano voice Wimpy filled the forest with his singing, the most beautiful words in _Italia _coming out of his mouth.

This was _not _proper conduct for a wisp. Wisps were supposed to be quiet and mysterious, not singing opera!

Wimpy's parents were very worried about him, and decided that the only thing to do to help Wimpy with his unusual problem was to enroll him in The School of Wisp.

Now Wisp school is a high prestige school whose graduates went onto become famous movie stars in movies like _Brave _and in their own TV show _Willow the Wisp. _They'd also been mentioned in songs like _How do you solve a problem like Maria? _The school was run by a teacher named Wendy Wisp who had been there for as long as she'd been dead. And it was to this teacher Wimpy's parents went to about enrolling Wimpy.

"Hhhhelllooo Wendy." Wimpy's mother, Wanda greeted the teacher as she floated into the tree where the Wisp School was held.

"Hhhhellllooo Wanda." Wendy returned, rising from the chair she'd been floating over. "Hhhhelllooo Walter." She acknowledged Wimpy's father. Walter nodded.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Wendy whispered, getting straight to business.

Walter looked nervously at Wanda and then murmured back, "It's about our son Wwimmmppy."

Wendy nodded. "Go on." She said in a soft voice.

"Well you see," Wanda began, "Since the day Wwimmmppy died and joined us there has been something strange about hhhim. Hhe doesn't talk, and whhhhen hhe does he sings in _Italia_."

"I see." Wendy nodded. "Nothing attending the School of Wwwisps won't help."

"You really think so?" Walter asked.

"I know so." Wendy assured him.

And so Wimpy was sent to The School of Wisps. And boy, did he make history. No one in the history of Wisp school has ever been able to break Wimpy's record on that fateful day.

Let me explain.

When young Wimpy joined his fellow classmates under the old tree where classes were held, he paused and watched as several wisp youngsters hovered over the grass and chase down a wispy soccer ball. It was quite interesting, but Wimpy didn't 'huhhhh' or 'hehhh' like the others who were watching. A wisp by the name of Willy noticed this, and went over to Wimpy.

"Hhhhelllooo there." Willy said in a friendly whisper. "Whhhat is your name?"

Wimpy didn't respond, only stared at Willy keenly.

"Don't you know how to talk like a wwisp?" Willy asked.

Wimpy continued to stare and say nothing.

At that moment teacher Wendy glided to a branch and called to her students. "Hoohhh, hehhh!" she called.

The students responded by floating across the grass as fast as they could go, and floating right into the door of the school house.

Wimpy was the last one in.

"Hhelllooo children." Wendy said when everyone was floating in place.

"Hhhelllooo teacher." The young wisps responded, all except for Wimpy.

Wendy wisp of course noticed this, and called upon his name, hoping to fix the problem. "Wwimmmppy, you didn't say anything." she murmured. "Come up hhere for a minute." Wimpy slowly floated off his seat and went to float next to the teacher. The other young wisps began to 'hoohh' and huhhh' at Wimpy, snickering that he was already in trouble. "Now, turn to the other students and demonstrate how a proper Wwisp leads people to their fate." The teacher told Wimpy.

Wimpy looked fearful, but cleared his throat nevertheless. Wendy waited in anticipation, feeling satisfied that she'd cured the young wisp of his problem already. She was wrong.

Wimpy took a deep breath, than began to sing _The Prayer _in _Italia. _"NELLA MIA PREGHIERA!" he sang, his voice ringing through the forest and causing the birds in the trees to take flight.

"No, Wimpy!" Teacher Wendy protested in her quiet wisp voice, floating up and down to show her displeasure. "That's not right."

"QUANTA FED C'E!" Wimpy continued to sing.

"No, no!" Wendy continued, now becoming agitated. Her fragile little voice was drowned in Wimpy's strong soprano voice.

"SOGNAMO UN MONDO-SENZA,"

Teacher Wendy glared at Wimpy, then turned to her class. "He's not listening!" she exclaimed as loud as a wisp can.

The little wisps began to 'Hoohhh' and 'Hehhh' and 'Huhhh' even more, laughing at Wimpy.

"SIMBOLO DI PACE E DI FRATERNITA!" Wimpy took no notice to the other wisps as he continued to sing.

Wendy did the best face-palm a wisp could do and cried, "You're such an idiot!"

Not until Wimpy had finished his song did Wendy finally get one word in.

* * *

Needless to say, that was Wimpy's first and last day at school. He was the first and only wisp to get expelled from the Prestige School of Wisp in fifteen minutes. Mor'du came close when he went to wisp school, but got expelled in twenty minutes instead of fifteen due to way too much growling.

Because of Wimpy's shameful exit of the school he was shunned by all the other wisps and sent back to life as a squirrel. You may have heard about him, he went onto become a squirrel named Twitchy and helped save fairy tales. Later on in his life he went onto American Idol, but because of those random judges never made it to the finals.

Such was the life of a sad wisp named Wimpy.

_The End_

* * *

_Like I said, this was a really random and short story. I want people to use their imaginations when reading this, for it was really hard to describe. :)_

_And the little mention about Mor'du being kicked out of the school will be explained in an upcoming story titled _The Revengers, _which will be in the Kung Fu Panda_ _archives as the sequel to _A Hero Arises. _Actually I'm giving away the surprise, but since this is the Brave archives I feel I can tell you about the Kung Fu Panda sequel, 'cause you won't tell anyone. Right? ;)_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_-Shire_


End file.
